


Call Out My Name

by ruinsofathena



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attraction, Blood and Injury, Control Issues, F/M, Hot, Kissing, Love/Hate, One Night Stands, One-Sided Relationship, Senju Clan-centric, Sex, Sexual Content, Uchiha Clan-centric, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruinsofathena/pseuds/ruinsofathena
Summary: All I wanted was for you to call out my name, not with need. With your love.





	Call Out My Name

This is dedicated to the Nartuo Fans and the Tonirama lovers. I love my White Tsudnere babe. He deserves more love. This idea to write him a story was cause of a fact I saw, it said that he never took a wife or indulged in love with someone due to his obssession with protecting the village and keeping the Uchiha in order.

This is based off that and I how I personally feel he would deal with someone considered a love interest or whatever.

I can't promise it will end happy or sad. I know I will try and keep it as good and interesting as possible. Try to bear with me. My mood swings go back and fourth so the ending depends on how I feel coming to the end of the book.

I don't know how long this will be cause, I haven't developed it very far as well. Hope you all enjoy who read and thank for reading my story.

Contrsutcive critisim is welcomed. Everyone needs to get better with helpful input. Only the Plot of this story belongs to me. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update when I can, that all I am giving. Remember I do this out of my own personal life. 
> 
> Anything one or thing I find rude or offensive with be reported or blocked. Only warning.


End file.
